


Bmblb Week '17

by deciido



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week, F/F, and im excited to be co-coordinating, bmblb week, ive been waiting for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deciido/pseuds/deciido
Summary: Collection of works for bmblb/bumbleby week 2017!





	1. Day 1: Yin/Yang

**Author's Note:**

> happy bumbleby week 2017! i'm so happy that everyone is excited, and astraas is the best coordinator; give her some love!

Blake groaned when she felt their shared bed shift and her lover yawn rather obnoxiously. Fingers ran through her dark hair, and while it was enjoyable it was early and she wanted to be anything but awake. Preferably asleep.

Her partner’s laugh was light despite just having woken up, but it still made Blake feel warm all over, “I take that as 5 more minutes?”

“15 and we have a deal.”

Blake felt lips press to where her feline ears met her hair, and she flicked them in response when her bed mate tittered from being lightly tickled, “I’ll give you 20 more minutes and some additional breakfast?”

The Faunus purred softly, nuzzling her face back into the downy pillow under her head, “You certainly know how to win a girl’s heart, Xiao Long.”

She heard her partner’s voice getting further away, so she assumed the other woman must have been walking out of the room, “I try my best. Love you, hon.”

Blake responded sleepily, already drifting into a nap with thoughts of Yang and breakfast in the back of her mind, “Love you too…”

x x x x 

Yang stretched out her arms, the sounds of her bones and metallic arm protesting noisily at the movement, “I’m beat!” She flopped over unceremoniously onto her bed, moaning as she sank down into the fluffy duvet. Her partner moved over, accommodating the extra person now on their bed, “Aren’t you sleepy?”

The Faunus looked over her book as Yang crawled over and placed her head in the other woman’s lap, “Nope, I wanted to finish reading.” She started to run her fingers through tousled blonde hair, smoothing out a few knots.

“I think-” Yang was cut off mid sentence by a loud yawn, and she could feel her eyelids start to flutter shut, “I think I wanna go to bed…” She felt the hand running through her hair move to her shoulder, lightly rubbing the skin with manicured nails, “If you don’t mind.”

A soft chuckle rumbled through her bed mate, “Of course not. Just you being here is enough company for me.”

“A flatterer you are, Blakey…” Yang commented tiredly, pressing her face into the Faunus’ warm stomach.

“Only the best for the best, sunshine. Good night.”

The blonde hummed as her answer, nodding off while being cuddled by her lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so short asdfghkl im sorry, im in my first year of college and most of my time is put into my school work...am trying i swear,,, plus i only did like 3 fics and 1 piece of art bc school is a jerk, but if i can try to get out the other ones i will~
> 
> pls tell me what you think!!


	2. Day 2: Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may have pulled this outta my butt bc i was suppose to be doing work last night but was like 'I GOTTA GET THOSE BEES OUT' so....yerp.
> 
> pls tell me what you think!!

Yang sighed, rubbing her dirt covered hands on a white rag beside her. She’d definitely have to give that a quick wash before the end of the day. She slouched over and pressed her body against the bay window. In front of her was a small terracotta pot filled with dark soil, and a rather sad looking plant that seemed ready to fall over at any second. Grumbling, Yang pouted, “I’m no good at this…”

The blonde felt a poke at her shoulder, and she lolled her head over to meet amber eyes staring at her, “No good at what?”

The brawler didn’t move from her position, instead slouching a little closer to the plant, “Remember that flower you gave me? Well…” She gestured with a nod of her head, Blake looking over her shoulder to take a peek at the aforementioned thing that was once a flower, “I kind of killed it…Sorry.”

Blake tilted her head, an ebony ear flicking, “Sorry? You don’t have to apologize.”

“I mean–Yeah–I just feel bad because… You got it for me and it didn’t even take me long to ruin it.”

The Faunus pressed her shoulder against her partner’s, prompting her to look at her, “You just over watered it a bit, I’m not mad at you for that, Yang.” She started jokingly, a small smile gracing her features, “It would be a different story if you happened to ruin one of my books.”

Yang pushed her gently, giggling when her girlfriend squeaked and wobbled, “You’re just full of jokes aren’t you?” She offered her girlfriend her hand, and they both stood up together, “I’ll make it up to you somehow.”

Blake scoffed, leaning closer to the blonde and pressing soft lips to her cheek, “Forget it, I’ll replace it for you.” Yang opened her mouth to protest and the Faunus moved forward to kiss her lips. When the two parted, Blake peeked at her from under her eyelashes, “No arguing either.”

The brawler huffed, placing her hands on the brunette’s waist and squeezing the slight soft flesh that protruded from it, “Anything for you, hon.”

x x x x

Yang almost doubled over from laughter as she reached her dorm door, “Jesus Nora, you’re a mad woman!” She patted the ginger haired girl on the back, waving her off as they parted ways. She had just returned from hanging out with team JNPR and was finally back at the dorm. The brawler swiped her scroll to the lock and opened her door and peered inside, “Hellooo?”

When she stepped inside she gasped softly, surprised to see Blake sitting near the window tending to an array of colorful flowers that all sat beautifully arranged on the space in front of her. When the Faunus noticed her partner walk in she shot up, blushing deeply, “I-I didn’t know you’d be back yet.”

The brawler looked from the flowers to Blake once, then twice, “Did you get these for me?”

The brunette’s ears tilted back as she looked down to the floor, “They’re violets and roses… I thought you deserved… a garden as opposed to just one flower.”

Yang gaped, her cheeks turning a bright scarlet, “Seriously?” She watched as her girlfriend slowly plucked a violet from its arrangement and made to stand in front of her. Her partner gently, as if her sturdy partner was a shining pane of glass, tuck tawny hair behind the brawler’s ear–then the flower right behind it.

“All for you.”


	3. Day 3: AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo, i actually started this during the end of senior year so like....5?? or so months ago, that's why this one is kinda long. bumblebyweek was an excuse to get this out bc i rlly wanted to finish it but i had no motivation asdfghj BUT HEY! hope you enjoy it!!

Ruby gasped, “How about we do laser tag?!”

Her sister, Yang, sighed in response, “Ruby, we’ve done laser tag for the past couple of years, and as fun as it is, we need to change it up a bit!”

Currently, the two sisters were trying to figure out where they should visit for their spring break. They had a tradition, since their freshman year together in high school, to spend their time doing whatever goofy things they could think of. They had already been go-karting, been to the amusement park, to the arcade and a slew of other things.

But, now in their sophomore year of college, the two girls didn’t quite know what else they could do.

Yang, sprawled out on her dorm room bed, the blankets and pillows slightly disheveled from her lazing, and held her scroll above her head as she ran through activities that they could do together, “...Horseback riding?”

“Yeah, no.”

Okay, maybe not horseback riding.

Yang spent more time searching for places around them when a site title caught her eye. 

“Belladonna Cat Café?”

Ruby leapt up from her bed, “There's a cat café around here!?” The brunette squealed and dove for her sister’s bed, Yang making a small oof noise when her sister landed on her, “We should go! Is it close?”

Nodding, the blonde pushed her sister off and showed her the page. The sites layout was a soothing lavender, white font detailing different things such as the times the café opened and the menu, and dark purple accents to make the site pop. The logo was placed right on the top of the page, a cat face in the middle of the ‘o’ in ‘Belladonna’. 

“I'm not much of a cat person, but I like this!” Yang chuckled, “Y’know it's good to support local businesses.”

“Yeah, yeah, local business–let’s just go and see the kitties!”

“Hurry up and get ready then!”

x x x x

Yang parked her motorcycle outside of the quaint Belladonna Cat Café and removed her helmet, her sister doing the same while shaking out her already poofy hair. The blonde whistled lowly, “Cute, ain’t it?”

The building was two stories tall, nestled around a back alley by itself. A canopy was on the first floor, keeping chairs and tables below it shaded from the sun. The sign, ‘Belladonna Cat Café’ rested just above, Yang recognized the cat faced logo the minute she pulled up on her bike. It was definitely very homey, and both girls could tell it was well taken care of.

Ruby made her when to the entrance when a window to the left of the door caught her eye, “ _Oooh!_ Yang look at the kitties!”

The blonde peeked over her sister, and upon further inspection saw two cats perched on a post by the window, both basking in the sunlight and each other’s presence. Yang didn’t know much about cat breeds, but the smaller of the two had almost blue fur, and was curled up comfortably around a larger, yellow tabby with a long tail. The larger one must have noticed their arrival, because the feline looked up sleepily to stare at the new visitors. Its sea blue eyes got wide, from excitement Yang hoped, and the cat hopped up from its cuddle buddy and away from view.

“I think I scared it?” Yang looked to Ruby confusingly. Did she somehow manage to offend the yellow tabby just by staring at it? She knew cats were all over the place in terms of personality, but she wasn’t aware that cats didn’t like being viewed without their consent.

Ruby scoffed, finally opening the door and making her way into the building. A soft squeal left the girl, and Yang opted to follow her inside.

“Are you in heaven-”

The blonde was cut off upon walking in by a giant ball of fur that leapt at her bodily, knocking some of the wind out of her chest but landing safely in her arms, “What the hell?!”

Purring rumbled from the animal that jumped into Yang’s arms, the golden furred cat stretching up to rub its head affectionately across her cheek and chin. It was a struggle to hold the cat - who squirmed happily in her arms to find good places to rub against her, but she managed to keep it close to her chest. The animal vocalised its pleasure, its meows coming out one after the other in a happy tone.

Ruby went to pet the cat when a deep voice from the back of the café called out, “Is that Sun again? Blake, make sure he isn’t getting into something!”

“I’ll check it out!” This time the voice was lighter and feminine.

The voices reminded the sisters that they weren't just the only two in the café, and they both turned to attention when the front door to the kitchen swung open and a lithe girl walked out. 

“Sun, are you being obnoxious again?” 

Yang froze at the sight of the girl who just walked in. 

To say she was beautiful was an understatement; she was the epitome of beauty and _definitely_ Yang’s type. Her long raven colored hair and amber eyes gave her the appearance of a black cat. _Fitting,_ Yang thought. 

Ruby looked to Yang, then to the new arrival, noticing her sister turning a bit pink in the cheeks. She chuckled, “No, he's fine! He just scared my sister!” She nudged the blonde in the side to garner her attention back to earth, making her _oof_ in the process. 

“Yeah! He's uh, really friendly.”

The dark haired girl hummed, “He's usually only like that when he _really_ likes someone. That someone usually being me, right Sun?”

Sun recognized his name being called and turned to face his owner, chirping softly and moving his tail back and forth with happy energy. The girl walked up to Yang and gently took the cat from her, Yang taking the time to take in her appearance. She noticed the light purple makeup at the corner of her eyes–it stood out well against her pale skin. 

“I’m Blake by the way. Is there anything I can help you two with?”

Ruby pressed close to her sister, grinning wildly, “We wanted to pet kitties and drink coffee!”

Blake chuckled and let Sun clamber up onto her shoulder and wrap himself comfortably around her neck, “I can make that happen. Take a seat wherever you'd like and I'll be over in a minute.”

The two sisters did as they were told, sitting near a circular table in view of the outside of café and a large area that was decorated in cat art, a large cat house adjacent to them and cat toys over the floor. Yang assumed it was a play area for the patrons where they could entertain themselves and the cats.

“Soooo,’ Ruby drawled as she folded her hands under her chin and stared at the blonde across from her, “did you think she was cute?”

Yang sputtered, face turning a soft pink and giving away her thoughts, “Jeezus Ruby! I just met her!”

“You thought she was cute! You had crazy obvious goo-goo eyes!”

“And you-you uh..”

Yang made a soft _hmph_ noise, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. Okay, sure, she was pretty and yeah she might have been staring, but that didn’t mean Ruby was right.

The younger girl chuckled, “I’m joking, but I do think you should try to get her number~ I bet you two could hit it off well!”

Yang peeked at Ruby from the corner of her narrowed eyes, contemplating what her sister told her, “I mean sure, I guess. I think I could work some magic.”

“That’s the Yang I know!”

“You sure know how to cheer a girl up.”

Ruby beamed at her sister when Blake walked back and placed two lavender menus in front of them, “Here you go.”

“So, Blake was it,” Yang started, “What'd you recommend?” She could feel Ruby’s grin as she was talking.

Blake hummed in thought, peering at Yang’s menu on the table, “Well, I usually drink tea, but I’d say the _cat-puccino_ that my mom makes is really good.”

 _‘This place has cat puns for food names? My chance is now!’_ Yang thought, looking at Ruby with a wild smile as her sister shook her head frantically, already feeling the pun ruminating in Yang’s head.

“I think a _cat-puccino_ sounds _purr-fect,_ don’tcha think?”

Blake stared at Yang, seemingly unamused.

 _‘Oh god, that was dumb wasn’t it?’_ Yang thought, looking at her sister who was shaking her head disapprovingly.

The raven haired girl chuckled (soft and fleeting and Yang wanted to hear more) and gave Yang a knowing look, “Good one. I can get you that.”

Yang ducked her head, cheeks on fire, and nodded.

Sighing, her sister handed Blake her menu, “I’ll have a _meow-cha_ and 3 cookies, please.”

Blake took the menus and nodded, “It’ll be right with you.”

x x x x 

After waiting, the two siblings were nursing their drinks at their table and occasionally pointing a cat or two that would scamper past to chase a toy. 

Blake, who was wiping down a table across from the girls, spoke up, “If you want you could go play with them, just make sure you keep the drinks and food away from them.” She placed her cloth down, “I could bring a few over.”

The younger girl cheered, throwing her arms in the air and bounding out of her chair, “AW YEAH!”

Yang pinched Ruby’s side, her sister flinching away from her and sticking her tongue out, “Chill out Ruby or you’ll scare them.” She smiled at Blake, “Sure thing.”

Blake waved them over towards the play area, both girls following after her and making sure to watch their step in order to keep any cat tails from being stepped on. The dark haired girl sat down and looked to the siblings, “So, I caught your name Ruby, but what’s yours?”

The blonde took her spot next to Blake, “Yang!”

Blake smiled–almost smirking, one half of her mouth tilting upwards and Yang may have felt breathless this close to her, “Okay Yang, Ruby,” she started, addressing the two, “The cats are all really friendly, some might be a little shy at first, but just give them time to warm up to you There’s Penny right there.”

The siblings looked to where Blake pointed, watching a puffy, orange tabby kitten with a pink bow around its neck waddle its way around toys, looking to and fro. Blake clicked her tongue in succession, drawing the kitten’s attention to her. It bounded over, bunting its head into Blake hand in greeting. The raven haired girl picked Penny up, cradling the feline gently, “Say hi to Penny, she’s one of our new residents.”

Penny mewed softly, her attention on Blake’s thumb as she curled her paws around it and attempt to suckle at the flesh. 

Ruby gasped, pressing her hands to her cheeks, “Oh my god, she is so cute! Can I hold her, please?!”

Blake gave Ruby a nod and gently handed the kitten over, showing the younger girl how to hold her. Ruby reached a finger under Penny’s chin and scratched lightly, watching the feline slip into a daze and tilt her head back to have more of her fur rubbed. Blake blinked, “Oh wow, it took her awhile to get comfortable with me… She must really like you, Ruby.”

Ruby squealed, pressing Penny to her cheek, “I wuv her!! Yes I do, you’re such a cute kitty Penny!!”

Yang snickered and rolled her eyes, turning to look at Blake, “I saw a few more run by, who’re they?”

“Well, you already met Sun,” the dark haired girl started, “but right there are Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, and Jaune.” She pointed at a fur pile.

Yang followed her finger, watching the four cats play around with each other. For the most part, one of the cats, sleek and red furred, watched as a two other cats, a beautifully fluffy black cat and a short legged ginger cat, pounced on the last of their group. The victim of the cat pile meowed pathetically, shaking out its yellow fur in an attempt to make itself look more threatening. Blake called for the cats attention and four sets of ears swiveled in her direction.

Yang whistled lowly, “You have a way with the kitties!” She watched as the ginger cat, Nora, made to leap onto the black cat, Ren, and Blake grab her out of mid-air, holding the cat close to her chest.

“With cats like these, you need to know how to handle them. I do love them though.”

Blake turned her body towards Yang, holding Nora out slightly so she would not automatically jump away and continue tormenting Jaune, “You can hold her. If Sun liked you, she should like you too.”

The blonde nodded slowly, “I’m not really good with cats but…” She held her arms out and Blake placed the cat into the space of her, showing off a slight smile when the ginger cat stared directly at Yang. Yang scratched at the cat’s sides, feeling how soft her fur was in between her fingers and as her tail whipped against her forearm, “Any reason her legs are so tiny?”

“She’s a munchkin, they have really nubby legs. Imagine… the dachshund of the cat universe, if that makes any sense.”

Yang laughed wholeheartedly, “It’s a cute way of explaining it, I get it!” She moved her hand up and rubbed the cat’s belly, said feline flinching and jumping at the hand that rubbed her while sinking her teeth and claws into her tanned flesh. Yang shrieked in surprise more than pain and let go of the cat, watching her bound away to join the other cats she was playing with.

“Nora!” Blake turned to scold the orange tabby, who in turn was staring at the two humans and lashing her tail back and forth. The brunette looked to Yang, “I’m so sorry, she must have been overstimulated or something; she gets too excited too quickly.”

Yang held her hand close to her, wincing when she saw dark red blood seep down her fingers, “No, no you’re fine! She got me good though…”

“Can I see?”

“Uh, sure…”

Yang watched as Blake gently took her hand in both of hers, turning it around to look at the marks Nora left behind. Her hands were soft, definitely softer than her own, and lingered a bit longer than Yang expected. But she wasn’t exactly complaining about holding hands with a cute girl, “It’s not too bad… I can wash and bandage it for you.”

The blonde chuckled nervously, “So no cat scratch fever coming my way I assume?”

“Joking despite being injured–that’s heroic of you.”

Yang blushed at the compliment, rubbing her hair with the hand that hadn’t just been mauled by a cat, “Gotta keep the atmosphere good somehow!” She heard the girl laugh as she stood up while extending a hand to help her stand, and she took it, grasping hard when Blake pulled her to her feet. 

Blake led her to a sink near the back of the store, “It’s here so customers can wash their hands after playing with the cats.” Yang watched as the girl started running the warm water, once again taking her hand and rinsing the crimson from the cuts on her flesh.

“Y-You know you don’t have to do that… I don’t want to keep you from your job.”

Amber met lilac while glimmering almost mischievously, “It’s the least I could do after one of my cats attacked your hand.” Blake finished attending to the other girl’s hand after wiping down the water on her palm, “I have a couple bandages in the back, just wait here.”

Yang watched the brunette walk into the back door she had seen her come out when they first walked into the cafe. She rocked on the balls of heels and started thinking about Blake. She was sure the girl was (in her own cool and collected way) flirting with her, and it was most certainly reciprocated but goddamn was she awkward around pretty girls–specifically pretty girls with striking amber eyes and dark-as-midnight hair that worked at cat cafés.

She could see herself coming back here even without the notion of a spring break plan.

The blonde was brought out of her thoughts when Blake poked her to get her attention, “Yang?”

Yang jumped, shoulders tensing before she realized who walked up and startled her, “Sorry! I was… thinking about what Ruby and I are gonna do after this… We gotta get going in a bit.”

Blake nodded understandingly, all soft laughs and smiles around her new blonde friend and offered out her hand to Yang, “You’re fine. I brought a few bandages out for you.” 

The blonde gladly took the bandages, blinking when she felt something in her palm that was a little too big to just be a bandage. Yang looked and saw a piece of paper, a number written rather delicately on the slightly crumpled paper. She stared blankly at it before a hot rush flared up in her cheeks.

_‘She gave me her number holy shit she gave me her number-’_

Blake coughed into her palm and Yang looked up to see that the girl was also blushing, just not as badly as herself; the pink on her cheeks looked rather adorable Yang thought in her flustered daze. She looked over her eyelashes, holding her hands in front of her and wringing them with slight nervousness, “I’ll see you again?”

“Y-Yeah, of course! This was great!”

“Good. Have a nice day.”

x x x x

Yang gave Blake a toothy grin, waving her goodbye and darting back over to her sibling. Her sister was still playing with Penny, the kitten rolling around happily as she batted at the feather toy Ruby had. The younger girl looked up at her sibling, “Someone looks happy.” Ruby said she she gave Penny one last pet and jumped to her feet, following her sister out of the building.

The blonde flashed the paper she was given, “I got her number!”

“So you do like her!!”

“And she likes me back!”

Ruby snickered at her sister as they pulled up to her yellow motorcycle, placing her helmet on her head, “Sooo… Does that mean we can come back next spring break?”

“I was thinking sooner.” Yang stated as she swung her leg over her bike and felt her sister hold on around her waist.

“Pfft, gay.”

Yang pinched Ruby playfully, in return getting pinched back on both of her sides before she pulled off into the road, “Shut it!”


	4. Day 6: Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is another instance of a fic i worked on during the end of senior year and just recently fleshed out!! y'know i had to put my rwbaby in this bc i love her with all my heart. also i missed two prompts bc i kept procrastinating schoolwork like the great student i am so i actually took the time to do them asdfghj

“...18, 19, 20! Ready or not, here I come!”

Yang shouted while she uncovered her eyes from her hands, letting her eyes adjust to the light of the living room. There was a child hiding somewhere in her home, and it was her mission to find her.

 

The house wasn’t too big, and they both had promised to not go hiding outside, so Yang had a few ideas of just where her daughter could have been tucked away at. She usually stayed close to her mother’s side regardless, and if she wasn’t with Yang she would have most likely been hiding near her other mother.

“Jiiin,” Yang called out into the near silent home, “Where are youuu?” Her calls were met with no response, of course; the little faunus must have hid herself in time, Yang didn’t hear her feet frantically pattering around in an attempt to find a better hiding spot.

Yang slowly made her way through the house, making sure to walk on the tip of her toes, and carefully looked for her daughter. She first found herself going up the stairs and into her and Blake’s bedroom, eye scanning across the room to look at their shared bed, the closet, maybe the drapes to see if a kitten faunus shaped bump was there. Yang crouched down on all fours and pulled the comforter up and over, no doubt messing up the bed and just possibly annoying her wife, to peer under.

“Boo!”

Once again met with no giddy squeals and glowing amber eyes, Yang pouted and sat up, “Okay… Off again we go!”

The blonde hopped up and darted out of the bedroom, slowing her pace when she traversed down the stairs in order not to go flipping down them and injuring herself. Yang walked past an open door, the laundry room she noted, and saw Blake crouched on the floor, seemingly folding clothes to place in the basket beside her. Yang decided not to bother her wife and tip-toed past.

“How hard is it to find a kid..?” Yang spoke to herself out as she retraced her steps, wandering past a dark haired figure lazing on the living room couch. She stopped in her tracks, taking in the site of her wife staring back at her, “Blake? How’d you get in here so fast?”

“...No reason in particular.”

“Have you… seen Jin?”

The Faunus wiggled her ears almost guiltily, “Maybe.”

Yang gasped, picking up on the white lie and teamwork going on under her nose, “That was a clone!”

The blonde sprinted past Blake, who laughed cheekily at her wife’s realization. She skidded past the door, almost missing it, before she went inside. Sure enough, the laundry room Blake was still in the same unmoving position. Yang tapped the figure on the shoulder and her fingers briefly phased through as the clone turned black then faded away completely. Once the clone was gone Yang saw her daughter crouched where the figure once was, no doubt using the fake Blake as a hiding spot. Her black tipped ears perked up just as quick as her tiny body and she made to dove under Yang’s legs, but did not get far when the blonde scooped her up to hold her in the air.

“Found you!”

Jin squealed, flailing around in her mama’s grasp before she went limp, “Nooo…”

Yang laughed in victory, walking back into the room the real Blake was in with their daughter in tow, “You two are sneaky–but that was a really good idea!” 

The brunette got up from her place and stood beside her family, “It was Jin’s idea, I thought it worked out pretty well.” She offered her hand for her daughter, who high-fived her and stuck out her tongue between her tiny fangs happily.

“I wanna hide again Mama,” Jin started as she patted her mother’s hair.

“How ‘bout we both hide and Mommy will come find us?”

“Yea!” 

Yang set Jin down, watching the energetic kitten faunus run off to find another hiding spot. She turned to Blake, grinning playfully, “See ya after the countdown?”

Blake laughed, pressing a chaste kiss to her wife’s cheek, “Sure, now go hide.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was so short asdfghkl im sorry, im in my first year of college and most of my time is put into my school work...am trying i swear,,, plus i only did like 3 fics and 1 piece of art bc school is a jerk, but if i can try to get out the other ones i will~
> 
> pls tell me what you think!!


End file.
